She's Crying on a Suitcase
by kendrajurhs2008
Summary: She's crying on a suitcase.Sitting at the airport. About to take her out of here. Aria keeps something from Ezra and he finds out before she has a chance to tell him. Will he be able to catch her in time before she gets on the plane? ONESHOT


**It's me again! Lol. So recently I have fell in love with Casey James song called "She's Crying on a Suitcase." If you haven't heard it you should go and listen to it. It got my brain juices flowing to create this story about Ezra and Aria. This is a oneshot. I do not own Pll or the song.**

Like most relationships there is going to come a time where you argue with that one person you love more than anything in this world. They may get on your nerves at times or drive you up the wall to do and say crazy and stupid things in the heat of the moment. Throughout all the heartache and misery you know that you wouldn't want to have it any other way because if you didn't have that one person in your life, your life wouldn't be worth living anymore.

**Aria's Pov**

Ever since I found out that my older boyfriend has a son things have been awkward to say the least between us. On one hand Ezra has a right to know about his son. I mean Maggie has kept this a secret from him for 6 or 7 years. Doesn't she want her son to know who is father is? Want them to have a father and son bond? I just don't understand what Maggie's motives are fir asking me to keep this a secret about Malcolm to Ezra. But on the other hand, it's not my place to tell Ezra about Malcolm. That should be Maggie's job. If Maggie asking me to keep quiet about this then it must be for a good reason right? I mean she is right. I don't know everything that went down between her and Ezra's mom. When I met her she tried to break me and Ezra up. I mean for God's sake who would want to keep this from their son? Their own flesh and blood? I don't know how longer I can keep hiding this from Ezra. He is the one where my trust lies. Not Maggie. If Ezra ever found out that I have been lying to him he will never forgive me. I don't know of that is something I can handle. Knowing that the man I love hates me from keeping something so important from him. It would literally kill me. If Maggie doesn't come clean soon then I will have no choice but to tell Ezra. There is only so much I can keep a secret.

_Buzz…Buzz_ I reach for my phone on my nightstand.

Ezra: Can you come over? I have some interesting news to tell you, and it's something that should be done face to face.

Aria: Yeah of course. Should I be worried? I don't get a response from him which makes me nervous. There is no way that he knows about Malcolm and that I knew about it right? I feel in my gut that this is going to end badly before the night is over. I get off my bed and grab my keys and jacket. When I reach Ezra's apartment I open the door by using my key that Ezra gave me awhile back. I find him sitting on the couch with a glass of Scotch in his hands staring into space.

"Ezra is everything okay?" I ask with pre-caution.

"I got some news today that is going to effect our relationship." he says looking at me for the first time since I have walked into the apartment tonight.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I love you and I am going to be here every step of the way no matte what." I tell him while grabbing his hands in mine.

"Maggie came by my work today and told me that…um I hav year old son name.." before he can finish I cut him off.

"Malcolm." I say.

"Yeah how did you know?" he asks dumbstruck.

"Remember your birthday a couple of months ago?" I asks.

"Yeah." he says.

"Well you were so worried about if Maggie was okay or not so I got on a train and went to Delaware. I told her I was an undergrad named Amy. That's when I saw Malcolm for the first time. I'm so.." Ezra cuts me off.

" You knew I had a son and didn't find it important enough to tell me?" he asks angrily.

"I didn't tell you because Maggie asked me to give her some time first." I say.

"But your not in a relationship with her Aria. You _WERE_ in one with me." he says.

"Were?" I ask in disbelief.

"Get out." he says.

"Ezra please let's just talk about.," I try to say.

"I said GET OUT!" he yells.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to do what I though was best for you and your son." I say while dropping my key on the table while walking out the door with tears streaming down my face.

It's been a few weeks since Ezra kicked me out of his apartment. He hasn't called or even texted once. I think we are really over for good this time. I have never seen him so mad at me before. His eyes showed no love what so ever. I think that is what killed me the most. It was like a knife went through my heart. I don't blame him for being angry though. I should have told him about Malcolm the minute I found out about him. Look what it has cost me in the long run. With college starting in a few months I decided it would be a good idea to head to NYU a little early with everything that has been going on lately. I couldn't be in the same town anymore knowing that he was somewhere hating me. Never wanting to talk to me again. My mother is dropping me off at the airport as we speak.

"Honey, is this really what you want to do?" she asks.

"Yes mom. It's what is best for me. I can't keep wishing that he would come back to me. It's time for me to face reality." I say with tears in my eyes. I bid her a goodbye and head into the airport to gate 3B where it is going to take me out of here.

**Ezra's Pov**

It has been a few weeks since I told Aria to get out of my apartment. Truth be told I missed her the second she walked out the door but I just couldn't shake the fact that she had lied to me about something that was so important. To keep my mind off of Aria, Maggie has been letting me get to know Malcolm. He is truly an amazing little boy. I am pulled from my thoughts with a knock on my door. I saw the last person I would expect.

"Byron?" I ask.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Sure." I say with hesitation.

"Look I know we have had our differences but I have never seen my daughter so distraught then these past few weeks." he says.

"With all do respect what is going on between Aria and I doesn't concern you." I say calmly.

"Your right but my daughter really seems to love you. I just want her to be happy. She is leaving for New York in about 30 mins." he says.

"What?" I asked.

"She didn't think you wanted to work it out. She's needed to leave. Her gate number is 3B if you wanna catch her." he says before walking out the door.

_Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you. Run and jump into your truck, and hit the gas, burn some rubber up. Yeah your times running out. Do it now._

Without a second thought I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I started it and sped off to the Rosewood Airport. Praying that it wasn't too late. "What were you thinking telling her to get out. You better hope that you can catch her in time." I thought to myself.

_Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit, skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit that curb and leave it sitting whatever it takes. You gotta get to that gate._

"COME ON." I say trying to pass cars as fast as I could without going to fast. " I can't lose her. Sure I was angry with her, but I didn't think she would leave the state before we worked it out." I thought.

_She's crying on a suitcase. Sitting at the airport. Waiting on the airplane. Bout to take her out of here. Ooh. They're gonna call her number. She'll sit down by the window. The plane will leave the runway and fade into a goodbye sky. You better run while you still got time. She's crying on a suitcase._

Finally I reach the airport and jump out of my vehicle as fast as I could. 5 minutes until she leave. When I finally reach gate 3B I see her about to board the plane.

"Aria!" I yell.

She turns around confusion written all over her face. I run to her.

"Ezra what are you doing here?" she asks.

_Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up. You can make excuses if you really want to lose her. It's all on the line. Do or die time. Getting on your knees time. Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her. Everything good in your life begins and ends with her. Lose your pride while you can. Come on be a man._

"Look, I know that I told you to get out of my apartment that night. I was just so angry at you for keeping something that important from me. We are supposed to tell each other everything. I should have let you explain your reasoning behind it for not telling me. I love you so much. I need you in my life Aria. Just PLEASE don't get on that plane." I plead with her.

"I only kept it from you to protect Malcolm." she said

'I know. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you.. I love you so much." I say with all honesty.

" I love you too." she says with tear. I grab her face and kiss her with all my passion I have in me. I grab her hand after we pull apart. We walk out of the airport together.

_She's crying on a suitcase. Sitting at the airport. Waiting on the airplane. Bout to take her out of here. Ooh. They're gonna call her number. She'll sit down by the window. The plane will leave the runway and fade into a goodbye sky. You better run while you still got time. She's crying on a suitcase._

**There you go. I hope you all enjoyed my little one shot. Please R& R. it means the world to me. Remember to check out my other stories.**


End file.
